


You're My Little Secret And That's How We Should Keep It

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Njord - Freeform, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, but veth has a sex potion, fjeth, fjord doesn't have a bed, mentions of alcohol use, vjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: Maybe Veth's a little drunk. And maybe they've all just nearly died. But if she's going to make anyone choke to death on that sex potion, then it's going to be Fjord.
Relationships: Fjord/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	You're My Little Secret And That's How We Should Keep It

**Author's Note:**

> I am...still thinking about that sex potion to be honest. Also it's funny how different this is to the WJ fic I wrote involving that potions.  
> ANYWAY! Enjoy :P

Alright, so maybe Veth was a little tipsy, and there was no good reason for her to be here, knocking on Fjord’s door in the middle of the night, but maybe they had also just barely made it out by the skin of their teeth and the adrenaline that was pulsing through her veins was buzzing beneath her skin and simply wouldn’t let her rest.

And maybe she had also gone back to get that sex potion from Jester, because if she was going to let anyone choke to death on it, then it was going to be Fjord. There was a deeper reason for her finding herself in front of his door with that potion other than the fact that everyone else was busy, of course, but Veth didn’t give herself the time to think about it.

Instead, she pounded her fist against the door, impatiently waiting.

“Come on, big man, open up!” And maybe she was a little impatient, but she always had been. Everything in her life had always been at full speed, and it was really no surprise Veth didn’t know how to slow down.

The good thing, however, was that they had all been drinking. Some more than others, though both Fjord and she were definitely part of the former, and Veth only scolded herself a little bit for thinking that he was actually cute with how confused he looked, with no shirt on and his hair standing off in all direction as he opened the door.

“What? Who...are we being attacked?” It took him a moment to realize that there seemed to be no immediate danger. Well, other than whatever Veth was planning anyways.

“We’re not being attacked. Here, drink this.” There was a brief moment where Fjord was still standing in the doorway confused, glancing down at the bottle in his hands, while Veth slipped past him and into the room.

“I am not entirely sure that’s a good idea. What is this?” Turning around to glance back at her, Veth was looking around before meeting his eyes.

“Fuck, I forgot you have no bed.” That complicated things, and while it didn’t make what she had imagined impossible, it certainly required a change of plans.

“It’s a sex potion. What did you think it was?” He clearly hadn’t expected to hear that, because Veth watched as he very nearly dropped the bottle, just barely managing to hold on to it.

“Say what now?” Fjord had managed to close the door at this point, though he was clearly avoiding looking at Veth, or the potion in his hand. “Are you sure that you’re in the right room?”

It wasn’t like they hadn’t flirted before. If that hadn’t been the case, then Veth wouldn’t have come knocking at his door in the middle of the night. Up until now it had only been for good fun though, and she knew that taking it to the next level was going to change things.

She couldn’t quite bring herself to care though, because she was way past the point of denying herself the thought of his hands on her, imagining all the things he could do to her if he really put his mind to it. And maybe she should have held onto that thought and kept it right there, inside her head, but her intentions were out in the open now, and Veth couldn’t take them back, and neither did she want to.

“What do you think?” She found herself momentarily distracted by his naked chest when she turned to answer, her eyes freely roaming over the toned muscles. She liked to joke that he was weak, but really wasn’t. Not anymore anyway. Her mind still wandered back to that underground cave they had been in, and how she had watched him lift the door off its hinges so they could escape.

Veth had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning at the thought, and maybe she had become a little too attached to the fantasy, she was willing to admit that.

“I am not drinking a sex potion.” Fjord returned, making a face at the bottle he was holding. “Who knows what’s in there?”

“What, afraid that your dick will fall off?” They had always been like that, teasing and poking each other with comments, but lately something had shifted, like they were still doing it to get a reaction, but the reaction they were both hoping for had become a different one.

“And wouldn’t that be a shame?” His tone had changed too, Veth instantly picked up on it, the corners of her lips curving upwards into a smile.

“Terrible.” She then nodded, watching him for a moment as he swirled the liquid in his hand before letting the bottle drop onto the floor. Veth vaguely noticed that it shattered to pieces, the liquid spilling onto the ground, but her eyes were still glued to Fjord, who was now making his way across the room.

Veth’s heart suddenly missed a beat, and she realized that there was no turning back now. She had crossed a line, no, she had jumped it, leaving that line so far behind that, even if she wanted to, she wasn’t going to find it and undo her steps.

He was close enough to touch now, his fingers reaching out and lifting up her chin in a manner that sent a shiver down her spine. Veth loved Yeza to pieces, but he didn’t have it in him to take charge, and sometimes she needed someone else to take over, or to match her, at least. They’ve had a talk about keeping things open while she was away, though Veth had to admit that she hadn’t thought she was going to be the one to make use of it. Not that she thought he’d instantly go looking for someone else the moment she left town, but Nicodranas was a town full of beautiful people, while she was off trekking through the tundra with only a hand full of people, most of whom she considered family.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare?” She was back to teasing, her hands reaching up to undo his pants without even looking, her eyes glued to his instead as she awaited his next move.

“I might,” Fjord responded, the corners of his lips turned upwards ever so slightly. “I like looking at you,” It wasn’t like she hadn’t noticed. She had just never really taken the time to process it, because they were always running from something, or running after someone, and it was easier to keep all of this in her fantasies, which she only allowed herself to get lost in late at night, when everyone else was already fast asleep.

They had almost died today though, and maybe it was time to add something to those fantasies of hers, something she could fall back on later when both of them were sober and probably never talking about this ever again.

“That’s flattering, but I’d rather you do something.” Veth eventually quipped, pulling down the pants she’d been working on, almost instinctively biting her lip once she was faced with his cock. It was big, bigger than what she was used to, and definitely already interested.

Glancing up, she found that there was a slight blush that had crept up onto Fjord’s cheeks, and Veth couldn’t quite help the fact that she found it adorable. Pushing that thought aside, however, she instead focused on getting him over towards the couch. She had briefly thought about actually using the hammock to have sex, because this was definitely where this was leading, but then again, they were also both a little drunk and the last thing she needed was Jester or Caduceus having to heal them and asking questions. Or well, in Caduceus’ case, passing silent judgement.

 _The couch will have to do._ Fjord went along easily, settling against the pillows, his eyes never leaving Veth’s as she climbed into his lap. A hand reached up to tangle in her hair, and before she could even say anything else, he was kissing her. The hand in her hair was pulling her close, while the other one slipped beneath her dress, a chuckle falling from his lips all of a sudden.  
“Why am I not surprised you’re wearing any underwear?”

“I like to come prepared,” She replied before leaning back in to kiss him again, lips curved into a grin as she found him moaning at the way she ground her hips down against his. The hand beneath her dress slipped down to her ass, pulling her even closer against him and Veth moaned, briefly wondering how hard he’d have to squeeze to leave a mark. The thought alone was enough to make her moan again as her lips found his once more, before traveling down his neck and chest.

Fjord’s hand was still tangled in her hair, and there was just something about the way he was pushing her down ever so slightly that turned Veth on even more. It wasn’t long until she was on her knees between his legs, the tip of his cock already in her mouth. It was way bigger than what she was used to, and yet Veth didn’t hesitate to take him in deeper, the way his hands tightened in her hair sending a shiver down her spine.

“Fuck...” She could tell that he was trying to hold back, his hips twitching ever so slightly as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock where she couldn’t quite reach otherwise. It was easy to make him squirm, and Veth noticed that he was far less controlled than he would usually be. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe the fact that they had just barely escaped death, but she found that she enjoyed this version of him, especially since he was usually the person who was most controlled when it came to the Nein.

“I’m going to...” There was an attempt to pull her away, but she wouldn’t budge, if anything Veth simply worked a little harder, her tongue swirling around the head every time she nearly pulled off, her hand stroking in time with her movements until she could feel him spilling into her mouth.

It was too much to swallow it all, so she eventually pulled away, the rest of it dripping down her chin as she turned her attention upwards to where Fjord was leaning against the back of the couch, cursing under his breath.

“You’re fucking amazing, you know that?” His words were followed by a laugh as he watched her lick her lips slowly, before pulling her up by her hair. Veth went along, moaning as their lips collided once more, Fjord’s hands slipping under her dress to pull it up and over her head.

“I try my best,” She then replied between kisses, another moan escaping her as she found his tongue darting out, running over her lips to taste himself. “You’re going to be good and return the favor?” Veth didn’t even manage to finish her sentence, before Fjord had already pulled her down onto the couch where he settled against the pillows, his eyes meeting hers for a moment. She didn’t need much else, her lips curving into a grin as she moved upwards until she had both of her legs on either side of his face and one hand on the back of the couch to brace herself.

Fjord’s hands came to settle on her hips, which had started moving on their own accord the moment she had felt his tongue press inside of her. Veth moaned, not even thinking about holding back as she lost herself in the pleasure of feeling him as he worked her. He had always been good with his mouth, she had to admit that, but this was giving the whole phrase a new meaning, and she was sure that she’d never quite be able to look at him smooth talking his way out of a situation the same way.

“Fuck...who gave you the right...” She was interrupted by a chuckle that vibrated against her, making her shiver once more. Feeling Fjord’s hands on her hips, Veth noticed that his grip became tighter the more she tried to move, and so she completely gave up on controlling herself, the thought of him leaving marks on her skin too tempting to pass up on.

It was easy to do so, too, losing herself in the way he worked her, her hips grinding down desperately to get even more friction.

She wasn’t sure how long it took, because she had lost track of time a while ago, but when one of his hands came up to toy with her nipples, Veth very nearly screamed, every other coherent thought going out the window as she came, shaking above him and trying to hold on to the back of the couch so she wouldn’t simply topple over.

It took her a moment to gather herself, but when she did, she moved back slightly before bending down to kiss him again, a little sloppier this time, while her hand reached back to wrap around his cock.

“Not done yet, huh?” He chuckled, reaching up to brush the strands of hair from her face between the kisses.  
“Oh, am I too much for you? Maybe you should have taken that potion instead of destroying it,” They were back to teasing, and Veth couldn’t quite help the smile that turned the corners of her mouths upwards as he moaned, her grip on his cock tightening just a little.

“I’m going to have to remember that the only way to shut you up is to have my dick in your mouth...” Fjord mumbled as he moved to sit up, easily lifting her up as he did, before settling her down in his lap once more.

“Don’t go around telling that to people too much...” Veth whispered against his lips, the thought of this not being a one-time thing entering her mind and taking root there as she lifted herself up just a little so Fjord could position his cock at her entrance.

“Oh don’t worry...you’re mine to keep a secret,” His words were enough to make her moan, fingernails digging into his shoulder and leaving marks as she slowly began sinking down onto him.

It was a lot to take and Veth felt a little dizzy until she reminded herself to breathe, Fjord’s lips leaving a trail of kisses down her neck in an attempt to distract her. It took her a moment to get used to the stretch, but there was something amazing about being filled up by him, and it was enough for her hips to almost begin moving on their own accord as she pulled herself closer, Fjord’s arms wrapping around her tightly.

Veth had always made fun of him for the lack of muscles, but he had definitely changed in the past few months, and there was something comforting about the way his arms held her while she got used to the size of him, her hips grinding down almost desperately to get some friction.

Both of them were breathing harshly, with her head falling onto his shoulder eventually as she listened to the moans escaping Fjord’s lips the more she moved. “No need to hold back, big guy...” Veth eventually whispered, and it almost felt like her words had flipped a switch. Fjord began thrusting up into her harder, one hand slipping between them to rub her clit in time with his movements, and Veth completely lost track of everything then.

She barely noticed how she was constantly moaning, meeting his thrusts as best as she could until she could feel Fjord’s hips stuttering. Veth pulled back to find his lips, nearly missing as she came, feeling him pulse inside of her as he followed not long after.

When she came back to herself eventually, she could feel Fjord’s hands on her back, tracing random patterns there, and she was too out of it to not lean into it, even if it was only for a few seconds.

“I don’t know why you don’t have a fucking bed.” She eventually managed to say, feeling a laugh vibrate through him as he pulled back to reach up, once again brushing the hair from her face.

“I should really ask Caleb to make me one next time, huh?” And maybe there were a lot of feelings there Veth wasn’t quite ready to face, so instead she opted for kissing him again, they could worry about everything else in the morning.


End file.
